chronicles_of_lordaeronfandomcom-20200213-history
The Order of Fenris
The Order of Fenris The Order of Fenris also referred to as the'' Knight’s Order, the Knights of Fenris'', and The Fenris Knights was the order of knights founded by Lord Anicus Terimidias 800 years before the onset of the first orcish war. The Order was comprised of highly skilled knights, who specialised in advanced combat techniques and tactics on both horseback and on foot. Throughout Lordaeron ’s history, the order tasked themselves with the protection of Central Lordaeron, namely Tirisfal Glades , Silverpine Forest andHillsbrad Foothills . The skills of the Knights made them extremely effective in protecting the nation, gaining them legendary status amongst the people of Lordaeron. The Order of Fenris is lead by the Lord of Fenris Isle, known within the Order as The Knightlord. The Knightlord no matter their appearance is always clearly identified by the blade Archstrike which is handed down from Lord to Lord. The Order would come under dark times however, as many of it’s members split off with the creation of the Order of the Silver Hand . As the Paladin’s reputation grew, so did the Knight’s reputation and status wane. Eventually the Order of Fenris became forgotten, it’s reputation soiled, and it’s deeds lost in memmory. History Foundation & The Bandit War During the crumbling of the mighty empire of Arathor , chaos ensued in the human lands. The people now divided we're ravaged by bandits, and the newly formed 7 Kingdoms, vied for power and land. In light of the chaos, Lordaeron established a large millitary outpost on the Dawning Isles , Fenris Keep . The Dawning Isles position, right in the middle of Lordaeron's aggressors, Gilneas and Alterac , made it ideal politically and with the added protection of the lake , made it a huge strategic point to hold. The Island Keep simply could not be sieged, and after countless attempts to seize the Isle, Alterac and Gilneas were hesitant to conduct more assaults. 800 Years before the Orcs would set foot on Azeroth, Lordaeron fell into a state of chaos when its millitary was weak due to The King's choice to spend the Kingdom's gold more on himself than on running the state. Bandits formed large war-clans as a result to claim land and gather their own taxes. While some of these groups were founded with good intentions of restoring order and ending crime, many became criminal states themselves, attacking one another. The Capital City was sieged and the monarchy overthrown after several clans came to an alliance. During this time, the then Commander Anicus Terimidias of Fenris Isle set out to remedy the situation, Discovering and weilding the blade Archstrike , he became the father of Lordaeron's knighthood, devising cunning strategies and techniques for rooting out and destroying the bandit groups. When Anicus succeeded and restored order, along with the Monarchy, The new young king, now succeeding his father before him, rewared Anicus with the title of Lord. Anicus and his ancestors were granted ownership over the Dawning Isles and Fenris Keep. To memmorialise the efforts of Anicus and the knights who had valiantly served under him to restore Lordaeron, his blade Archstrike was incorporated into the nations banner and has remained there since. Anicus decided to form an Order of Knights from those who had fought with him, the Order of Fenris. Henceforth the Lord of Fenris Isle would lead this order, weilding the blade Archstrike, in protection of Lordaeron and it’s peoples. The Order also had underground tunnels built below the island, which lead to various points in Central Lordaeron. These tunnels we're far superior to water travel and far quicker. It allowed the Knights to respond to any situation in rapid time and stealth by travelling through them on horseback. Over time, the Order began to welcome skilled fighters from all over Lordaeron into its ranks, tournaments were held to find and recruit these fighters, with those victorious being offered a place within the Order. With the order came the chance to build a new life, learn new skills, and contribute to the protection of their land. The Second War During the Second War, The order was crippled and divided when Archbishop Alonsus Faol offered the Order to dissolve itself and become part of the new, Order of the Silver Hand , and take up the hammer of Paladinship. Maelan Terimidias , the Lord of Fenris Isle, accepted the offer. But when he approached his fellow Knights, About half of them refused, including his own son, Araxamas Terimidias . Following a bitter duel between Maelan and his son to settle the dispute, Maelan surrendered his title as Lord of Fenris Isle, to his son, He along with his supporters left to join the Silver Hand, while Araxamas and those left remained behind. Araxamas, now Lord, would banish the deserters from the islands. From this point onwards, Araxamas lead the order against the Orcish Horde and the order went on to fight in all the theatres of the war with the exception of Quel'Thalas. The Knights spent the war acting as spear-heads of the human assaults, and incredibly useful units for flanking the orcish lines. A bitter rivalry would evolve between the Knights and the Paladins, with both sides seeking to out achieve the other. The paladins would show displays of courage and valor, healing and blessing, and far outshone the achievements of the Knights. But the Knights pushed on anyway, pressing themselves to kill more and more orcs in response and commit themselves to acts of valor and sacrifice themselves, which most were unable to survive due to lacking the protection and blessing of The Light. The rivalry, while bitter, was all in all, a postitive force in the war, which promoted the strongest of the Alliance to commit themselves the hardest. Despite the Order of Fenris's notable contribution to the Second War, the people of Lordaeron had simply forgotten about the once glorified Knights in wake of the new Paladins. The Order of Fenris was humiliated at the Victory Parade in Capital City, when the organisers had not invited the Knights to parade, and instead placed the Paladins in the spot the Knights had traditionally marched. The Aftermath Araxamas was overwhelmed with rage and disgust following the incident at the marches. He decided to show the Kingdom that they still needed the Knights, by commiting The Order to capturing all the remaining orcs in Lordaeron, and despite great success in doing so, the people had simply moved on and forgotten them. While escorting a large party of captured orcs to Durnholde, Araxamas and his force was ambushed and their caged wagons disabled. Deciding there was not enough supplies to feed the caravan of prisoners on foot, and unable to free them due to the risk to nearby villages. Araxamas made the choice to execute the caravan. No songs would be sung for the great victory that had been the execution of women, children, and the elderly. The incident was covered up and forgotten. War in Alterac Alterac had betrayed the Alliance during the War by allowing the Orcish Horde to pass through unhindered. In response, King Terenas had annexed the region, and a large force of Lordaeronic soldiers were stationed there, most notably at the port town of Redbridge, which is today Dandred's Fold. As Alterac grew more and more unstable, as the Syndicate grew more and more stronger. Araxamas decided to intervene, and commited his Knights to the peacekeeping force. Araxamas would fight side by side with Commander Andrew Ferrule who was the regional commander at Redbridge. The operation was unfortunatly largely a stalemate, with Syndicate trying again and again to riot and force Lordaeron out of Alterac, and Lordaeron beating them back with overwhelming force each time. Lord of the Clans When the Orcs began to escape their internment camps, lead by Thrall and Grom Hellscream. Araxamas withdrew his Knights from Alterac to deal with the problem. But before he could arrive at Durnholde, the Orcs had already levelled the entire base with the aid of the Elements. A warning would arrive at Capital City, that the Orcs wanted peace, recognition and respect. As the chamber discussed the threat however, they were interrupted by Medivh and his warning. The Orcs soon began leaving Lordaeron in droves, stealing ships from ports such as Menethil Harbour and Southshore. It was decided not to pursue them, and that it could be Kul'Tiras's problem for the momment. Araxamas and the Order of Fenris we're ready to move on the biggest Orc threat yet, The Blackrock Orcs hiding in the Alterac Mountains. But upon requesting the permission to enter Alterac, King Terenas decided to send his son Prince Arthas and Lord Uther to deal with the situation instead. Araxamas was furious, and he and the Knights returned to Fenris Isle. The Third War When the Plague errupted in the Northlands, Araxamas by this time, had simply had enough. He didn't 'jump' at the oppertunity for the Knights to be recognised again. They we're exsausted and tired of proving themselves. King Terenas sent his Son, Prince Arthas to investigate the Plague, and the news of the severity of the Plague eventually reached Capital City, and Uther himself was sent to Hearthglen to assist. Araxamas remained unconvinced he needed to intervene or give his assistance. The Order would only devote itself to protecting lands within its area of influence. Hillsbrad, Silverpine and Tirisfal. They soon noticed the effects of the plague in the north had affected the south. Odd preachers preached a new twisted religion in place of the Light. Murder, Crime, and dark sacrifices were discovered. The Knights biggest challenge yet would arrive soon enough, as a sickness similar to the Plague swept over Brill, and the Knights stepped in to restore Order. Eventually, a messenger came, detailing the suspension of the Silver Hand... This was it, Araxamas thought. This was their time. The Order of Fenris rallied, The Knights headed north to deal with the main plague. To defend their nation when the paladin's couldn't. When they arrived however, there was nothing left to defend. They we're too late to save most of the villages. They fought their way through infested village after infested village, determined to find survivors. But there were none. Until they found Tyrs Hand . Tyr's Hand had became like a Home to many Paladins, It was the Church-City of Lordaeron, and was the place many, if not all, Warriors went to find the Light and become Paladins. The City was barely holding its defences when Araxamas arrived. He did not hesitate to send his Knights in to defend the City, as he was not doing it for them ''but he was doing it for the people inside, the innocent citizens of Tyrs Hand. The Defenders were dumbfounded, they had been expecting Paladins, and when the group arrived they were in awe at the Knight's skill and ferocity. The Knights far exceeded the skill of the Paladin defenders, and when the City was safe and secure, the Order of Fenris left. The Order returned to Fenris Isle, Araxamas was preparing to address the Chamber (King Terenas & His Ambassadors) of the severity of the threat, and suggest a new Alliance of Lordaeron be formed to combat it. It was decided to wait until after Arthas's returning parade to host the meeting. This would prove a fatal mistake. When Arthas returned, Capital City burned. The survivors fled to the nearby Fenris Isle, burning or sabotaging the remaining ships in Capital City's port as they left. The Knights hesitated opening the gates, looking down on the wounded, defeated Paladins with a strange sense of satisfaction. Lord Uther lead the survivors and after a short discussion, the gates were opened. The cremation of King Terenas was held on Fenris Isle. Lord Uther, stocked up on men and resources and left to bait Arthas out with the ashes in Andorhal. He hoped to end Arthas once and for all, and almost all the Silver Hand joined him in the operation. Maelan, Araxamas's Father had also survived, and for the first time since the split, The whole Order of Fenris was together again. Paladins and Knights. Maelan sought to repair the vast hatred Araxamas had harbored for him and the Paladins...with little success. For a time the Knights operated as an evacuation force. They would go to a town, safe civillians, bring them to Fenris Isle. And then from there they would go to Dalaran, and onto Stormwind. They saved many lives during this time and It was eventually discovered Uther and the entire force of Paladins that joined him, had perished at Andorhal. The Fall of Fenris Isle It was no mistake Fenris Isle was the most fortified and most difficult place in all of Lordaeron to assault. The Scourge we're but a mindless mob of undead, and with Arthas invading Quel'Thalas, there was no huge invasion force that could challenge the Keep. The Dreadlords who remained to command the Scourge in the now Ruins of Capital City , decided to seek out other means of entry to the Island, whispering to a promising young mage, manipulating his dreams and convincing him of the power of Necromancy and the Scourge. Thule Ravenclaw who had been assigned to the Isle by the Kirin Tor to oversee the evacuation of refugees to Dalaran heeded these whisers. T To assist Thule with his evacuation efforts, Araxamas had reluctantly taught Thule about the ancient tunnels under the keep, which had streched far into Tirisfal Glades, Silverpine and Alterac. It was these tunnels the Knights had used all the long to out manevour not only the Orcs, but bandits and other enemies to the nation for generations. Thule gave this information to the Dreadlords who discovered the secret tunnel entries in Tirisfal and sent swarms of undead inside. In the dark hours of the morning the finest knights and paladins of Lordaeron fought the Undead who poured like water into the Keep from its various tunnel access points. Araxamas ordered the Isle evacuated but many died before they could even lift a blade, the vicious dreadlords had planned the attack in the cover of night while many in the keep slept. Araxamas lead what men he could to the docks where he realised there was no time to sail before the undead over-ran them. His father Maelan knew this also, imbuning himself with Holy Fire, striking at the Undead with all his might, His Paladins joining them as they sacrificed themselves to buy Araxamas and what remained of the Keep, time to escape. Araxamas landed safely on the shores of Dalaran with only a small party of surviving Knights, footmen and others. It was decided from there they would all go their own ways from here on. Fenris Keep was shattered, their armies raised, their banners torn. The Order of Fenris was no more. The Scarlet Crusade While some of the survivors joined Jaina's expedition west, or headed south to Stormwind, Araxamas and a handful of Knights decided instead to travel to Andorhal and determine what had happened to Lord Uther and his large force. What they found suprised them, A whole group of survivors, The Scarlet Crusade, constructing Uther's tomb. Araxamas travelled to the Scarlet Monestary where he met the new Highlord of the Scarlet Crusade, Alexandros Mograine Araxamas became a commander in the Scarlet Crusade and was to lead a unit of elite, Scarlet Crusade Knights. He and Alexandos planned for hours on how they would re-take Capital City, reclaim Lordaeron and purge the Undead. He put aside his hate for the paladins, the undead had broken their golden pride Araxamas had hated for so long, and for once he actually hated something else even more, The Undead themselves. This didn't last long. The Dreadlord Balnazzar secretly brought down the Order from within, disguised as Saidan Dathrohan. The Dreadlord not wanting the Scarlet Crusade to become the effective fighting force it would be, had Alexandros killed, betrayed by his son Renault. Araxamas would come next. Saidan , the caretaker leader after Alexandros's Death. Instructed Araxamas and his knights to purge the town of Ambermill in Silverpine. When they arrived however, they we're greeted by Kirin Tor Mages. When he returned with clean swords to Saidan, he was accused of treason. Balnazzar maniuplated one of his Knights to testify that the town had indeed been plagued, and Araxamas was shamed by the Crusade and sentenced to Death. Araxamas would be hung from the neck until dead, outside the Scarlet Monestary's main chapel. Just before the execution could take place however, the platform and surrounding area was washed with fog, and Araxamas vanished. His belongings were later smuggled out of the Monestary by some of his still loyal followers, and despite a large manhunt by the crusade, Araxamas would remain in the wind. Those still loyal to Araxamas, left the Crusade and went their seperate ways. Some joined the Alliance, some ventured to Theramore to join their brothers who had left with Jaina initially. Some we're still in the Crusade, and others joined the new Argent Dawn. Araxamas found himself rescued by a mysterious spirit who introduced himself as Virgil , Virgil explained that Araxamas would be needed in the war to come against the Scourge, and convinced him that the legacy of his people, of Lordaeron would be worth fighting for. Reformation A few years after Araxamas was sentenced to death by the Scarlets, he re-emerged in a state of self-exile in the ridges above Venomweb Vale. It did not take long for members of the Argent Dawn including Captain Mira , and Xion Hearthem who had been a Lieutenant in the Order, to find Araxamas and convince him of his duty to fight the Scourge once again. Araxamas prepared letters, sending them out to all the corners of Azeroth, calling for the summons of the Order. Knights who had fled to Stormwind, Theramore, Kul'Tiras and to the Argent Dawn rallied and joined Araxamas over a number of weeks, forming The Order of Fenris once again. War in Tirisfal Their first task was reclaiming Abagail Shrine , following a brutal siege of the Crimson Legion s holdings inside. With the Shrine retaken, the Knights pursued their quest of combating the Scourge, thwarting many of their plans and schemes before they decided to pursue the Scourge on the Dawning Isles. Taking an old Manor on the Isles as their base of operations, the Knights conducted many missions hoping to disrupt the Scourge's activities on Fenris Isle. This quickly drew the attention of the Isle's Lord. Maelan Terimidias , now Death Knight of the Scourge. The Knights of Fenris and Maelan's forces faced each other in many scuffles. Araxamas, guided by the spirit Virgil, sought allies in Tirisfal's Whispering Forest, discovering a cabin where Calia Menethil and Alonsus Faol, resided. Maelan had given chase to Araxamas and the Argents who had come with him, and Araxamas was injured by a Death-Coil before he arrived. Calia worked on healing Araxamas while the Argents, Xion and Tyr's Guard fought off Maelan and his knights. Xion and Captain Mira would emerge from the fighting alive, but very injured. Araxamas would be partly healed but in wake of the battle, decide his presence only endangered the Argents while Maelan persued him, and he decided to leave. On the way back to Abagail Shrine, Araxamas, still not completely healed, decided to rest in an abandoned waystation, where he by chance alone, would enconter his daughter, Dawn Terimidias, who he had not seen since Fenris Fell. The two fought as Araxamas believed her to be an illusion, still in a poor state of mind after only being partly healed, but eventually he was defeated by Dawn and admitted her to be real. The Knights of Fenris would continue to fight the Scourge and face troubles with the Scarlet Crusade who imprisoned several Fenris Knights they had discovered. Araxamas and Dawn managed to free the imprisoned Knights however, and their journey together would continue. Araxamas and Dawn would travel to Honor's Retreat in Tirisfal's south. There they met with Captain Mira and arranged for climbing equipment. It would not take them long to climb up the mountainside and they would go on to row to the Dawning Isles. On the Isles Araxamas and Dawn took refuge at their old manor. Theywere soon ambushed by Dark Rangers, but were fortunate to survive with the intervention of Araxamas's wife, Louisea Terimidias who had been watching the pair from afar as they landed on the isles. The rest of the Knights of Fenris soon arrived, and Louisea was unconcious. The Knights, not knowing who she was, managed to contact the SI:7, who arrived and informed Araxamas she was not one of their agents, however they were willing to take the rogue with them for questioning. However, Louisea awoke and revealed her identity to Araxamas, stunning him as he had never known her secret double life as an assassin employed by gilneas, or that she had survived the fall of Fenris Isle. The SI:7 were turned away and the Knights moved their focus towards the Scourge. The Deathknight Maelan and Araxamas soon encountered one another, both determined to find victory. Araxamas was all but defeated, and would have died if it had not been for his long lost wife's arrival, as Maelan had injured her, it sent Araxamas into an undescribable fit of rage, in his anger and fury he was able to cut down his father, burning his body and spreading the ashes on the shores upon which he had been slain. Though it would not be the end. The Knights were forced from the Isles soon after, returning to Abagail Shrine. It did not take long before Thule Ravenclaw produced another dark lord of the Scourge, and so it was that their former comrade Gregor Harvoc became the new Deathlord. After Disrupting the Argent Dawn, and attempting an assault on Abagail Shrine, Gregor Harvoc was slain also, by Araxamas's second in command, Xion Hearthem. Who had been raised by the Scourge, but managed to regain his free will. The Knight's knew better than to think it over however. Xion would dishonor the Knights and be cast out, though he would not be alone for long. Anicus In the rain, on the decaying fields of Xion's old family farm, Cold Hearth Manor. The knightt pondered his options. as he was outcast by his brothers, and not welcome anywhere. There was little he could do. Until, a blood red Deathgate opened, and he was greeted by the new Lord of Fenris Isle. Cloaked in a red shadow, this Lord had been risen with the most supreme necrotic energy that Xion had ever seen....The dark Lord offered Xion a place in the Scourge, in which Xion accepted. It would not take long for the figure to reveal himself as Anicus Terimidias, the First Knightlord. Raised by Thule Ravenclaw to finally end the Argent Dawn and the Knights of Fenris. And so, after a bitter assault on Honor's Retreat, Anicus was forced back, and Xion captured. It was decided they would let Virgil take Xion into the Shadowlands where he would either redeem himself or perish. Xion faced his darkness and after vanquishing it, met with the spirit of Anthrion Terimidias, father of Maelan and grandfather of Araxamas. Who told Xion of the Knight's honour, and upon accepting the code once more, allowed Xion to leave the Shadowlands, stripped of the dark necrotic energies that had made him a Death Knight. The Dawning Isles With Anicus weakened, it was time to return to the Dawning Isles. There, the Knights discovered their Manor burnt to the ground. So they took refuge in the ancient Knight Hall on a nearby Island. Attempting to disrupt the Scourge, the Knights soon faced Anicus again. In a scuffle, Araxamas's daughter, Dawn, was stabbed by Anicus and entered a coma-like state. In the aftermath Araxamas became disconnected and the Order of Knights was without direction. Dawn met with the spirit of Gregor Harvoc while unconcious and learned of the Knight's history and origins. She awoke from her coma and reconnected with Araxamas, which encouraged him to continue his quest. Several members of the Argent Dawn had also made their way to the Isles, and one of them, a Goblin, decided to steal a ring from Maelan's grave. It would come to be a dire mistake, as the dark spirit of the former Lord emerged for in anger, attacking the Argents, almost slaying them had it not been for the human paladin Dasmond who was able to purify the Ring and return the spirit to rest. The Goblin who stole the ring had been killed, but Maelan's spirit felt much guilt for his actions. Now purified, the spirit of Maelan Terimidias used the last of his spiritual essence to revive the Goblin, before fading into the Light. The Forsaken had not been blind to the activity on the Isles however and sent many Dark Rangers to investigate. As they were killed or lost, it made the Banshee Queen become consumed with grief and anger, launching an attack on the Isles herself. The Knights could not stand to a full Forsaken assault, and left the Dawning Isles with haste, although Araxamas's wife, Louisea was captured by the Forsaken. She would escape the Forsaken soon after, only to be captured again by Spymaster Greygate, her former employer from GIlneas. Hillsbrad The Knights not wishing the Forsaken to discover their efforts on the Isles would decide to go to Hillsbrad and gather a fighting force that could match that of the Scourge. The local populace, emboldened by the emergence of Lord Araxamas, began to volunteer to join him. In return for leading them in ridding Hillsbrad of the Syndicate and Forsaken, the volunteers would march with him against the Scourge at Fenris Isle. First, the volunteer force rescued the Magistrate of Southshore after he was captured by the syndicate and held at Durnholde Keep, on the same mission they learned Araxamas's wife was being held at purgation Isle by her former masters, 'The Agents of Gilneas'. Araxamas took his best Knights and ventured to the Isle to rescue her, discovering the Gilnean spy group had been working with the Syndicate in hopes of claiming Hillsbrad for Gilneas as a new region to settle free from the worgen curse. The Agents however were the perfect counter to the combat style of the Knights. The slow moving armoured men were easily picked off by the fast moving, skilled assassins. The group was saved however when Dawn arrived after being told not to come. Her speed in combat proved valuable, and the agents were defeated. Araxamas however, was badly wounded and made unconcious. It would be up to Dawn, to continue leading the volunteer force, who went on to lay siege to Tarren Mill with the assistance of the Kirin'Tor and Silver Covenant. The force then headed up into the Alterac Mountains, where they sought to end the Syndicate and free the peoples of Hillsbrad. The Volunteer force split up so they could simultaniously assault both Strahnbrad and the Ruins of Redbridge at the same time. The warlocks of the Argus Wake, who aligned themselves with the Syndicate, soon revealed their master weapon at Redbridge, a Death Knight of the same make of the first generation orcish Death Knights. He was named Dandred, and with his large enchanted turcheon, Laid waste to the soldiers and Knights in his path. The Syndicate also set the town alight, destroying what was left of the port town of Redbridge. During the battle, Araxamas awoke from his coma and arrived at the batte, taking the Archstrike back from Dawn, he managed to defeat Dandred with great effort. General Hath from the Alterac free army arrived and arrested the Syndicate leader, Aliden Perenolde, taking him back to Alterac Keep for imprisonment. The Volunteer force would regroup and make camp in the ruined town. Reclaiming Fenris Isle Araxamas caught wind that Anicus was again assaulting Honor's Retreat, so with the help of the Kirin Tor, The Knights and their force portalled into the Retreat, supplying much needed reinforcements to the almost defeated Argent force. The retreat also had been aided by the Crimson Legion, lead by Saidan Dathrohan who had travelled south from the Scarlet Monestary to relieve the Retreat at the request of Eligor Dawnbringer. A small confrontation emerged as the Volunteer Force and the Legion refused to work together. It was only with the encouragement of Commander Mira and Eligor did the two sides agree to cooperate. Together, Mira, Araxamas, Saidan, Eligor and Rhonin planned their assault on Fenris Isle. The coalition force was formed. The Argent Dawn, The Crimson Legion, the Kirin Tor, and the Volunteer Force would band together and assault Fenris Isle to put an end to the Scourge. The Assault would take place in two stages, the main force assaulting the keep on the surface while a strike force lead by Araxamas, The Argent Dawn and Tyr's Guard would travel under the keep through the tunnels. The squad would be successful in moving through the tunnels after some setbacks, as the surface force managed to surround the keep. The most elite of the coalition would enter the keep, and upon entering Thule's chambers, enter the Shadowlands where the final battle would ensue. The elite force faced the ghosts of their past as Rhonin and Thule matched their magics. The spirits Virgil and Beatrice aided the coalition as they fought, until Thule was defeated and Virgil absorbed the necromancers power. Araxamas, convinced Virgil had betrayed them, began to fight Virgil, while the Argent Dawn fought with Saidan Dathrohan who had revealed himself to be the Dreadlord, Balnazzar, and summoned in Varimathras to aid him. Virgil would emerge the victor, congratulate the Argents on their achievement, and then send them out of the Shadowlands. The force would emerge from the keep. A distraught Dawn now without a father. The remaining Knights of Fenris decided their goal had been achieved. Fenris Isle was cleansed. They would go to return to whence they came, all over Azeroth. The Kirin Tor would provide portals out of the Isle while the Forsaken moved in to investigate the commotion. Known Members Backround Information Recruitment The Order of Fenris recruited members through 3 methods. You were either the son of a member, recruited by the Knights as a child, or won a tournament. If you were a young recruit, either the child of a Knight or recruited, then you were made a squire under another Knight. That Knight would be personally responsible for your training. Additive to this, the Squires would very often train in large groups or all together, to conduct team building excersices, training battles and the like. If you were recruited through a Tournament it means the Knights saw you as an outstanding warrior. Now an adult, you would not go through the same process as a Squire. But still, your skills would be tested. Winners would be put through a series of tests as a measure of Bravery, Loyalty, Chivalry and Honor. Which would test every aspect of the Warrior. Mind, Body and Soul. If you passed your Squirehood and Trials, you would be inducted officially into the Order, and given the Order of Fenris Signet Ring, which marked you as a member. Ranks *Knight - Part of a Squad of Knights *Knight Captain - Captain's a Squad *Knight Lieutenant - Second to the Commander *Knight Commander - Commands multiple Squads *Knightlord - Commands the Order In Araxamas's day there was almost 200 Knights, with 3 Commanders. Gregor, Vimes and Criton. Armor and Weapons The Order (except in it's declining days) was wealthy enough to have a Thorium Composite Armor made and fitted for the Knights. Thorium was expensive and is also the heaviest metal, but it was practically impenetrable. The Knights made the best of both worlds by having a composite of Thorium and other metals to reduce weight. The Thorium gave the Knights a silvery sheen or glow, which became a trademark of their presence anywhere. In terms of weapons, Knights were permitted to pick their own. Most favored a 1H sword and shield or 2H Sword. The Knight's Code The Knight's code was a decently sized tome, which layed out exactly how Knight's should act, behave and conduct their duties. The Code varied through the Order's 800 year existance, but a few core principles have remained the same. *A Knight shall not attack an opponent who cannot defend themself ''(Either unwilling or unable) *A Knight shall not resort to dishonourable tactics. (eg Sand in eyes) *If given the option, a Knight shall always save a civillian over another Knight or an allied combatant. *Magical use for combat means is forbidden. Knight's cannot practice or learn Magic. Various other rules are in place, that can be easily assumed such as conduct around civillians, rules for proper dress and armor maintainance. Rules for how to behave around royalty and nobility. Ceremonial instructions, instructions relating to the use of the Archstrike. The Archstrike The Archstrike was the weapon of the Knightlord and was the primary symbol of the Order. The Knights did not know the full history of the Blade or how it came into possession of the Knightlords. But it was well known to always be sharp, and to never dull, dent or break. The Knightlords The Knightlords were the leaders of the Order. There was only ever one Knightlord at a time. #Anicus Terimidias -800 to -770 -Bandit War #Daron Terimidias - -770 to -740 - Bandit War Aftermath #Lancamore Terimidias -740 to -710 - Bandit Remnants #Darrow Terimidias -710 to -680 - Troll Resurgence #Fallnar Terimidias -680 to -650 - Troll & Bandit Resurgence #Hainsval Terimidias -650 to -620 - War with Alterac, Alterac Defeated #Toraine Terimidias -620 to -590 - Bandits, Trolls #Richard Terimidias -590 to -560 - Campaign Against Gilneas (Failed) #Condan Terimidias -560 to -530 - Restoring Peace with Gilneas # Doufar Terimidias -530 to -500 - Plague in Lordaeron, Lordamere Plagued. #Lordain Terimidias -500 to -470 - Rebuilds the Order of Fenris #Gartar Terimidias -440 to -410 - Rivalry with Stormwind, Ends in Fenris Victory #Holdar Terimidias -410 to -380 - Rivalry with Stormwind, ends in Stormwind Victory #Arand Terimidias -380 to -350 - Restores peace between Knight Orders # Gransar Terimidias -350 to -320 - Rogue Kirin Tor Mages #Luken Terimidias -320 to -290 - Corrupt King attempts to destroy the Order of Fenris, Fails # Saldar Terimidias -290 to -260 Rivalry with the House of Barov, Ends in Fenris Victory #Ealdor Terimidias -260 to -230 Helps small Village rid itself of Black Dragon incursion #Tarbeth Terimidias -230 to -200 (The Dishonored) - Becomes Evil and is stopped by Son #Frenis Terimidias -200 to -170 - Stops Father and Restores the Order #Garron Terimidias -170 to -140 - Starts the First Fenris Tournaments #Victor Terimidias -140 to -100 (40) - Reforms The Order's Rules, Knightlord for +10 Yrs #Jordain Terimdiias -100 to -65 (35) - Gnoll War spreads to Lordaeron and is stopped. # Bayar Terimidias -65 to -40 Years (15 Years) - Investigates Fenris Catacombs and Perishes #Anthrion Termidias -40 Years to -20 Years (20 Years) - Stops Old God Presence in F Catacombs #Maelan Terimidias -20 Years - +6 Years (26 Years) - Breaks the Order, Joining the Silver Hand #Araxamas Terimidias +6 Years - Present +25 (31 Years) - Continues to lead the remains. Annex of Alterac, Orc Containment, Saves Tyr's Hand, Reforms the Order, Cleanses Fenris Isle.